rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ME7/Perpetual Endurance Race Video Text
Below is all the audio from this video in text form. You can translate it into whatever language you are comfortable with. You can use the numbered headings to line up the translated text to the video. 1. INTRODUCTION. Hello Real Racing 3 fans. This is ME7 coming at you from Leipzig Germany. Well not actually in Leipzig, just virtually. Today we have the Porsche 918 RSR Concept. This is a tutorial video to show you how to run this race. I should mention that I have a special pilot and co-pilot today so I could focus on the tutorial aspect of this video. I don’t think we’ll hear from them but we’ll see. first off, I haven’t driven this car in a long time. So I’m going to be fumbling a through this a bit, figuring out the braking point as we go along. In early 2018 I released my first tutorial video for this track driving the Audi R8 LMS Ultra. A link to that video will appear now in the top right. I will also place it at the end of this video. That one had no voice-over, just lots of text on screen. That was fine for people who had English as their primary language, but not so good for people who are trying to translate the text. So this time there’s a link in the description where you can find all of the text that I say in this video. You can then run it through a digital translator and put it in the language that you are comfortable with. Throughout this video you will see little headings with a number next to it. These serve as a reference point for you to use after you have translated it into your language. For instance; at the beginning you would have seen the word "Introduction". I have also made it so you can enable English closed captioning in the video. So, I’m going to tackle a few different things in this video. Like I said, I’ve been listening to what a lot of people have been saying and the number one thing that comes up is, "can I have assists on?" And then I’m asked why. So in this video, after I reach the perpetual point, I’m going to start turning assists on and showing what happens when you use them. I’m going to wait until after the perpetual point just so you can see how possible or impossible it is. After the perpetual point the bots are as hard as they can possibly be so this is the best test. Text headings will show you when I’m turning on assists and which ones. 2. TUTORIAL BEGINS. So I’m going to do some basic tutorial on how to do a lap here. Right there I just nicked the wall. No cracks in my windshield so my speed will not suffer at all. first things first, you really want to avoid damage until you reach the perpetual point. if you are new to my videos, later on I will explain what the perpetual point is, I’ll actually show you. Basically it’s the part where bots appear close together and you could keep going forever once you hit it. The hardest part of this race is right before you reach that point. That’s where the bots get pretty scarce, or spread apart and you’re time can get low. Tilt B controls are best for this race because you have the option to coast. With Tilt A you are either full gas or full brakes which will just increase skidding. Lifting off the gas and slightly turning into the skid can help you pull out of a skid much quicker. At this point you want to look at that black line that I just drove by, I'm going to make a reference to that later. You need to pick spots on the track for your braking points, also for when you should turn. So as I'm approaching this next section on my left a white section is going to appear there. I begin my turn shortly after that. I keep adjusting it in the race just depending on how it's been going. So when you go through a section, take notice of how it goes and adjust it for the next time around. Here comes the braking point that I referenced earlier with the black mark on the wall. I brake about ¾ of the way, to the end of that point. You have to adjust it as the race goes on as your braking point will change as you take on more damage. Okay, so coming up to this cut, again watch for the white and then I'm going to start my turn. I lifted off the gas there a bit just to get control, I did not want to hit that wall. Maximum speed loss when you hit a wall. Then you damage your car and have slower top speed, slow acceleration, less grip and less brakes. That's what a big crash will do to you and you don't get that back. Brake a bit early as you go through this section so you don't overdrive it. You don't want to see a bunch of skidding, you're just wasting time and it will be harder on you. Again, you got to take it easy into here, I think I've covered this one enough now. The next section is called the “Bus Stop”. You want to make this into a big right hand turn rather than a left, right, right, left. So notice how I don't really turn much, just kind of a nice arcing right hand turn. Here's a general tip about braking. If you're still on the brakes past the midpoint of the corner, you started braking too late. As a general rule you should be back in the gas by the midpoint of the corner. That’s important in this hilly, windy section. As we head into this next section you have to plan your pass. He's going to brake after I pass, he's not going to be in the way. Nice and smooth. I can pass to the right, that's not off track. My distance didn't turn red. And then a nice arc through here. You want to really power out of this turn nice to get the cut set up. 3. PERPETUAL POINT. All right. We have reached the perpetual point. Notice how my timer didn’t really get low ever. That's just because I've done this a lot, we are talking thousands and thousands of laps. My first few times trying this race I got nowhere near the perpetual point. In fact I believed it was impossible. But as I kept trying it, I learned where the bots were going to be and I learned where I could drive this car. So it just takes some time. You've got to be patient and eventually it will make sense to you. The hardest thing to learn I think is that the bots drive differently at different stages in this race. For instance, in the first couple of laps of this race they drive like they have all assist on high. They're just slow and in the way all the time and you just have to avoid them because you don't want a bunch of damage. Then they start getting harder and harder until they reach maximum difficulty. Which is around lap 10 or 12, it can really depend on how fast you’re driving. But after the perpetual point they won't get any harder. So they're going to be very predictable, they're going to brake in the same spot every time. I didn't hit that guy because I knew he wouldn't be in my way because a bot drives that the same way every single time. Same with here. Eventually you can end up taking on damage. Especially if you’re going to try and drive for a couple of hundred kilometers. You're going to get damaged, it's just inevitable. That’s when it gets harder and you’ve got to drive cleaner and cleaner to keep your timer full. if you're keeping your time this full you can actually skip the last cut we just took and earn a little bit more per lap. It's up to you. So there we go again through the bus stop nicely avoiding that bot. Taking this cut, skidding as little as possible… and let's try an assist. 4. BRAKE ASSIST ON LOW. I'm setting the brakes on low and I'm going to 100% rely on the game to brake. So I'm going to stay full throttle and just see what happens. Okay, well that wasn't very good, I drove off track a bit. The thing is, it was braking in a weird spot and so it affected my timing of my turn. So how early is it going to brake here? See, there's another problem with brake assists. if you are off track at all they're going to kick in earlier than they normally will. If I have two tires off track they're going to kick in early. There it was horrible, I skidded that horrible, lost a bunch of time, that's not good. Look how low my timer is already. This really isn't working for me. All right, well, I’m going to keep going. Going to have to play some serious catch-up here in a bit. It's not braking too bad here. I’m skidding a bit, that’s not good. Not too bad there. But you can see how limiting this assist is. It's over-braking when I'm trying to gain speed. Watch the best time trial videos and they have two tires off track a lot. This isn't working and… um… what? Jim and Dwight apparently have a solution to this (see video). 5. CATCH UP TIME!! Well, this is what you get when you have to hire a pilot and a co-pilot, oh well. Jim wants to drive really fast and so he put on some tunes to help him focus and get the timer full. when you have a driver this skilled, you just let him do what he needs to do to catch up. 6. STEERING ASSIST ON LOW. All right. Timer is full, Jim is Happy, let's try steering assist on low. I very rarely driven like this (SA low). Boy, the handling is really weird. I use steering assist high sometimes and then I drop the steering sensitivity. I'm just trying to get a feel for this thing. Well that wasn't too bad on that cut, I didn't lose too much control. That's the problem with steering assist, it does not like being off track. It is designed to keep you on track. That didn't work so good, it didn't let me take that the way I want to. Well then what is this going to be like here? I can't steer left! 7. CATCH UP TIME AGAIN!! And Jim cranks the tunes again. Okay, just catch up Jim. So the problem with steering assist is, it fights you when you’re off track, sometimes won’t let you steer at all. That is no good when you are doing perpetual racing. 8. STEERING ASSIST ON HIGH. LOWER STEERING SENSITIVITY. Jim's going to get really mad but we have to test things out. Steering assist High. I'm going to have to lower steering sensitivity to get a feel that I'm used to. Let's see how this works. Well, I didn't do so bad there. Lowering the sensitivity gives me the feel of 2. So I drop my steering sensitivity by 2 when I go to steering assist high. Let's see how it handles this cut. Skidding, that's going to lose me a couple of seconds on that lap alone, not good. How's it going to handle the bus stop section? Again, it's fighting me so I couldn't do my nice arc. What happens here? Oh yeah! That's a complete disaster! That's just not acceptable. 9. NO, NO, NO!! CATCH UP!! You know Jim, you don't need to say that every time but, whatever. Just catch up. So we're done with steering assists. I've shown you why they don't work. Fights you off track all the time, makes this race impossible. if you've never driven with steering assist off, just increase your steering sensitivity by 2 or 3. 10. TRACTION CONTROL ON. All right, we're all caught up. Thank you Jim. Traction control on, test is started. Not bad so far. Interesting thing about “Traction” is that it only really comes on when you lose traction. So what's it going to do off track? Well there you go. It kept fighting me while I was trying to take that cut. It wasn't horrible but I did lose some speed which means I wasted time. Not so bad in the bus stop. How does it handle a big cut? Again, not too bad. I think the key is, that I'm driving as if I don't have it on. So it's not needing to correct me too much because I'm not putting the car into a skid too often. However when you do skit it’s going to waste a lot of time because it’s going to nail the brakes. Like even there, it's still kicking me around a bit. But, take a look at my timer, it's looking okay. It wasn't bad there. That was more speed loss than I would like that's because I was skidding a bit and then it turned on. So this really isn’t useful for me at all. I'm guessing it's really going to hurt you when you’re trying to do this race. So I would say keep it off. I’m surprised Jim has done this many laps, apparently he doesn't mind it too much. Timer is full. Not so bad. We are done with this one, Jim needs to chill out a bit. 11. CHILL TIME. Again, Jim you... and now you're giving me attitude, what's with the look? Whatever. Enjoy yourself. Well, there's only one assist to try now. That's going to be brake assist on high. Now that could get very frustrating I think, so I'm just going to let Jim have some cool down time here. You can see I'm at 60 plus kilometers now. Race is going pretty good, timer is nice and full, gets down to the 60s but that's about the worst of it. We should be nicely set up to try this last test. All right Jim, it will be a test in patience but, let's get on with it. Come on Jim... 12. BRAKE ASSISTS ON HIGH. Here we are with brake assist on high. Again I’m going to let the game do all the braking for me, I’m going to stay full throttle. Again when you go slightly off track it puts your braking points even earlier. Well I'm just going to avoid going off track then. This is horrible! It's like, Jim is 90 years old or something. Wow... Look at that timer! Wow, this really isn't working. Can you imagine if I'd combined assists? It would be really bad. Well let's try this cut. Oh wonderful! Low 80's for kilometers per hour. Yeah, no, take it off. 13. CATCH UP??? That was a complete disaster. Brake assist high completely ruins this race. One lap and my timer is so low. I really hope we can catch the bots but I don't have a lot of confidence. I’ve pushed Jim too far and he’s used up all the NOS. I don't know what we're going to do. So the bots are still there somewhere, I’m just really far behind. We’ll see if I can catch up again. The problem with the perpetual point is that it is not a fixed point on the track. It's based on fast lap times back to back. So if you run too slow you’ll never hit that point. As you can see, there's a bot. I don't know if I'm going to have enough time to catch him, this is getting really tight. But you can see that they're still there, still nicely grouped. Look at that, nice big group. There right there I just... there's nothing I can do about this. AHHHHH! If I wouldn’t have nicked that wall I would have caught him. There you go, brake assist high ruined the race, after just one lap. Jim is understandably furious and wants the tunes back on. I don't blame him. 14. FINAL NUMBERS & CONCLUSIONS. I will get you to the final numbers right away. These are just the base numbers. I'm not doing this race on a bonus R$ or a bonus fame day and I didn't hire the Manager or the Agent. Also, I only drove 42½ laps. Run this race on a bonus fame or R$ day with the Manager or Agent hired and go 200 or more laps and these numbers get much more impressive. Some people say you should just drive the 10-lap Le Mans race with the Agent hired on bonus fame days. However the most you can earn in that race on 100% bonus fame day with the agent hired is 115,200 points. Well you just have to run this race for 65 laps to match that and then every additional lap is a bonus on top of that. So if you have the time to spare it is much more profitable to run this race. I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for watching and Happy Racing!! Category:Blog posts